¡Chan, Chan Show!
by Inacho - San
Summary: Solo leanlo, a mi me gusta...


Kawabonga Gente!!!,  más fics que empiezo y más fics que no termino, no puedo con la inspiración, se me viene y se va al poco tiempo. No solo con los fics, también cuando empiezo a escribir alguna historia homónima.

**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió cuando el sábado vi haciendo zapping un programa del canal E!, era sobre chismes, rumores o como quieran llamarlos.**

**Que conste que todavía no leí el quinto libro, así que me baso en lo que sé, solo sé alguna que otra cosa del N° 5. Esto transcurre cuando Harry & Cia tienen 18 años, pero nada cambio muuucho que digamos...**

**------------------------------¡¡¡Chan, Chan Show!!!---------------------------------**

**-Hola a todos, bienvenidos a ¡Chan, Chan Show!.- [gritos del público]- Yo soy Remus Lupin, su conductor.-**

**Remus entra al estudio, saliendo desde atrás de los grandes telones de seda roja. El público enloquecía al verlo, en especial las féminas...**

**Se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero verde y tachas doradas (uoh!), se cruzó de brazos, y dijo a viva voz: -Y ahora con nosotros... ****¡¡J. K. Rowling!!.**

**La rubia entró caminando al estilo de una modelo, cruzando las piernas estúpidamente. Se daba un aire de importancia con las muecas de su rostro...**

**-Hola mi adorados adoradores, alábenme!.- el público la abuchea.- muajajajaja!!!, yo creé este vicio suyo, sin mi no son nada!.-**

**-Eeer... está bien señora Rowling, puedo decirle Joanne?.- preguntó Remus con una gran gota de sudor tras su cabeza (pa' que se lo imaginen...).- **

**-No, no, no... tú eres una creación mía, yo soy tu diosa. Llámame J. K. Sama!.- (pronunciar las letras en inglés (Jey Key)).**

**(Remus)-T_TU... como diga...- Remus se acomoda el pelo.- ahora pasemos a lo que nos importa aquí... ¡LOS CHISMES!.-**

**-Si, si... que quiere saber mi dulce y adorable lobito??...- (creadora pervertida!)**

**-Si, lo que me interesa es saber un chisme de cada uno de los personajes.-**

**-Bueno, hay algunos que no tienen chisme alguno. Y hay otros que no los puedo decir...-**

**-Porque no puede, J. K. Sama?.-**

**-Por que yo lo digo, punto final.-**

**-Está bien, comience por quien usted quiera. No sé, Harry, digamos?.-**

**-No, no. Harry no. Empecemos por mi favorito de todos... Draco (es el mío, pero...)**

**-Ok, díganos que planea.-**

**-Sabes que?, a partir de ahora tu te callas. Solo yo hablo, soy su soberana, Jojojojojo!!!.-**

**-Sí señora.-**

**-Que te he dicho que te calles.- Rowling saca un gran cuaderno y escribe con letra apurada: "Remus se quedó mudo súbitamente".- Como les decía, en el próximo libro tenemos muchos cambios. Por empezar Draco Malfoy, solo puedo decir... casamiento... (el público se sobresalta).-**

**-Entonces tenemos que Draco se casará, por otro lado podemos decir que Ron, Ron... les suena la palabra "travestismo"??, es todo lo que puedo decir...-**

**-Si ya sé, quieren saber que pasará Hermione. Digamos que sabe como conquistar un país con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos... se dieron cuenta lo sutil que soy... Ojojojojoooo!!.**

**-Potter, el pequeño Potter... basta!!, no quiero hablar más. Se acabó acá, se quedan con las ganas. Suerte en todo esclavos míos, sigan adorándome, alabándome, compren mis libros y... sepan que los denunciaré a todos por escribir fanfics sin mi consentimiento, y nunca lo obtendrán...- (el estudio se llena de humo y ella desaparece).**

**Remus aparece de atrás del telón nuevamente, completamente despeinado y con la camisa medio desprendida.**

**(Todo dicho por lo bajo) –Uuh, Lucius...-**

**-Volviendo a lo nuestro, esta señora todavía no aprende que SIEMPRE tenemos el hechizo justo, la mudez no es un impedimento para mí (sonrisa galante).- sacó un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo trasero.- Acá tengo los últimos chismes del mes...**

**-Cuentan por ahí que Lucius Malfoy se ha escapado de la prisión de Azkaban, según dicen con la ayuda de su esposa Narcissa Black...**

**-Pero bueno... cambiando de tema, me comentaron en cierto bar que el profesor de pociones de la escuela de Hogwarts pasa las noches de soledad con la triste compañía de un vaso, hielo y mucho wiskey... si señores, Severus Snape es alcohólico...**

**[El público se sobresalta y algunos se van del programa]**

**-Ahora para saber los últimos chismes de Hogwarts, acá tenemos a... ****Albus Dumbledore!!!!!!!.- ****el viejo mago entra al estudio, tropezándose con las cortinas.- Señor Dumbledore, que nos puede contra de sus alumnos??.-**

**-Ay, por favor, dime Albito.- [el público suspira].- lo que le puedo contar... lo que le puedo contar... ah!, ya sé. Empecemos por el señor Potter, hace poco me enteré por cuenta de fuentes de confianza que ha sido acusado de pedofilia...-**

**-Nos podría explicar que es y porque?.- preguntó Remus.**

**-Sí, la pedofilia es el... como explicarlo sutilmente??...- después de unos 15 minutos, el director Dumbledore volvió a hablar.- es cuando una persona mayor de edad, digamos Harry, mantiene relaciones sentimentales y... físicas con una persona menor de edad, por no decir Ginny Weasley... Oops!, hablé demasiado?.-**

***Fin del 1° Chapter***

**Hey, Sory que me quedó corto, pero bue... la inspiration se fue un ratito, pronto vuelve. Normalmente vuelve al ver un Review...**

**Suerte en todo... ****Arigatou**** por leer (si es que lo leyeron...)**

**INACHO – SAN**

**(tambien puede ser El Baby Kangaroo Inacho – San) **


End file.
